Hanshu Sun
by MiHonoKo
Summary: Even if her family thought her a traitor, even if her father hated her, she had made her choice and now she had to live with it, with him. (Sesshomaru X Kagome)
1. Prologue

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**_

 _ **This work has neither been betaed, nor edited; readers are more than welcome to point out any mistakes that need fixing, and all feedback or suggestions are highly appreciated. This is a Sesshomaru X Kagome work. Updates are dependent on my Work and University Schedules.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

To exist is such a strange concept.

Exist: to have being or reality; to be.

To _exist_ something must _be_.

Be: to exist or live.

But in order to _be_ something must _exist_. Dictionary definitions can only be so helpful it would appear. René Descartes of Earth once said, "Cogito, ergo sum," – _I think therefore I am_. To that logic, the only thing that one can truly believe exists is, well, themselves; the words you're reading now, the moon, the sun, and the stars, even Descartes himself – all of it are only figments of your _very_ overactive imagination. That's complete and utter bullshit.

Descartes was a highly intelligent man, and is one of Earth's celebrated philosophers, but something doesn't have to have the ability to think in order to exist. Trees, rocks, and water do not think, but that doesn't make the tree any less capable of being used to build a house, a rock any less likely of being chiseled away into a work of art, or water any less likely to drown you if you for some reason don't know how to swim. Hell, there are even a few people walking around today that sure as hell are not capable of thought * _cough_ *religious-nuts* _cough_ ** _cough_ *, but they still exist. The fact of the matter is no one will ever know why things exist, but people are usually capable of separating what does exist and what doesn't. Or at least they were; before the rift between worlds was torn open.

The first to discover the rift, and subsequently how to navigate it called themselves Yōkai, and came from a planet they called Jigoku. Yōkai are strange and mysterious creatures compared to other worlds in that each one possesses two distinct forms as well as two consciousnesses. Every Yōkai has a specific clan to which they belong, and their second form is dependent upon the animal which their particular clan is associated with. Inu-Yōkai, for example, may change themselves into a form reminiscent of a great and terrible dog, and the more instinctual consciousness that dominates this second form is referred to as the Yōkai's inu-beast. Different clans, along with their second forms, have different abilities associated them, but common to all Yōkai are the production of toxins of varying degrees of lethality, heightened senses, greater strength, better regeneration, longer lives, and increased regeneration and healing.

With their advanced technology Yōkai scientists were able to create ways to travel the rift between worlds. After their first encounter with a world similar to their own on the other side of the rift, they dubbed their universe Saisho No Jigen. That first world differed from the Jigoku of the Saisho No Jigen only in that the inhabitants had adopted a monotheistic religion, and were not as technologically advanced – physically the people of that other dimension were the same as the Yōkai, and in some cases counterparts for the rift travelers were identified through surveillance. The Yōkai were unable to predict what would occur once two different versions of the same person were within the same dimension however. Jigoku leaders, the Council of Daiyōkai, were quick to limit public information regarding the 'incident', and new laws regarding physical travel through the rift were put in place.

Any world that appeared to hold counterparts to the Saisho No Jigen, whether they be ancestors, descendents, or current incarnations, would be remotely monitored through the rift, but contact would be disallowed. It was in this manner that worlds were classified – those that were off limits, and those that could be made use of – named Den'i. The first Den'i found was one in which a disadvantaged and unintelligent reptilian species dominated, and the Yōkai were swift to use their advanced technology to conquer the planet the reptilians had called Kósmos. Kósmos was the first of many dimensions to fall under the banner of the Saisho No Jigen Empire. Some worlds were overtaken by force, others were conquered through orchestrated political coups, and a select few were assimilated peacefully after contact was made and the advantages of the Saisho No Jigen Empire demonstrated. The manner in which a dimension became a part of the Empire was reflected by the rights and treatment the inhabitants would receive.

The dimensions that warred against the Empire became little more than slaves after being conquered. The worlds who willingly became subjects of the Saisho No Jigen were treated well, often their peoples becoming full citizens of the Empire with nearly all of the same rights and privileges as the Yōkai; it was for this reason that some worlds staged Coup d'états against their own governments so as to avoid being conquered by war. The Saisho No Jigen considered each dimension carefully before a course of action was decided upon by the Daiyōkai, opportunities to assimilate worlds without war were taken gladly, and methods to diminish the chances of bloodshed were put into place before contact. Two-thousand years passed, and the Saisho No Jigen Empire held within its power hundreds of different worlds. The Daiyōkai, however, were not yet ready to end their expansion of power, nor were their Yōkai.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Chikyū was a peaceful world, one that had long since unified under a single governing body. Yes there were sometimes scandals regarding the Royal Family and the Nobility (the most notable of which being the birth of an illegitimate bastard princess some years ago), but for the most part the people of Chikyū could depend on their government to look out for them and make the choices that were best for their welfare. Of course it helped matters when members of either the Royal family or the Nobility became popular amongst the people. The Royal Family and Nobility may rule, but the military and police forces were formed by the people – if the majority of the people did not agree with their government new families could be placed into power within a matter of hours. Such knowledge kept the Royal Family and Nobility firmly in-line for the most part.

Under the rule of the Higurashi dynasty (the current Royal family that has ruled for sixteen generations) and their nobles the Ningen of Chikyū flourished, and great advances in science and technology were made. They left their own planet and traveled across space, landing upon their moon, and establishing colonies there. The depths of Chikyū were mapped and explored; in fact, the only mystery remaining for the Ningen to seek was that which lay beyond the rift between worlds. Of all the dimensions and peoples the Saisho No Jigen would find, Chikyū was the closest to them in regards to technology; not that the Ningen were aware of such. It was at this time of peace that Higurashi Kagome was born, the product of an affair between the current King, Higurashi Ichirou, and one of his wife's maid's.

Even if King Ichirou had wished to deny the bastard princess her parentage, it was quite clear whose blood ran through the girl's veins. She was her father's daughter in every way possible, both sharing the same silky raven hair, round grey eyes, snub nose, and heart shaped face. The circumstances behind her birth were an embarrassment yes, and the Nobility ignored Kagome's existence for the most part, but the girl was as adored by the King as the rest of her siblings, despite the scorn her step-mother and half-brothers and half-sisters showed her. Because the Nobility paid such little attention to her, and her Father's love prevented the Queen and her children from ill-treating her the illegitimate Princess was allowed quite a bit of freedom to do as she pleased. She knew that her step-mother and half-siblings were not fond of her, so Kagome, despite yearning for affections from all of her family, did her best not to burden them with her presence.

Most of the girl's time was spent amongst the servants, who quickly grew to love her, and when she became old enough to venture away from the palace that was her family's home, Kagome liked nothing more than spending time amongst the people under her father's rule. The healing arts she had learned from the Royal Healer were put to use by the Princess amongst the people she met; she played with children, helped the old, and healed the sick. Kagome felt as though it was her duty as a Princess, bastard or not, to dedicate her life to the people, and so she did. Over time the people began to think of Kagome not as their king's bastard daughter, but as an angel sent by the heavens to serve the common people. She became a much beloved person to the Ningen of Chikyū.

As the bastard Princess' popularity amongst the people rose, the Nobility finally took note of her. Some attempted to endear themselves to her so as to share her popularity, but Kagome had no wishes to take part in any kind of politics; that was the realm of her Father and his legitimate heirs, and Kagome enjoyed the life she led, allowing the Nobility to pull her into their little games of state would greatly diminish the freedom she now had. She liked the fact that she was tied to no one, and could do as she pleased when she pleased – even if she spent most of her time helping others it was by her own choice that she do so. Kagome didn't want that to change, and she certainly didn't wish to jade herself with the power struggles of the Nobility and her siblings. She wasn't so naive as to believe that the popularity she had with the people wouldn't be a threat to her siblings and the various factions the commanded amongst the Nobility, but she remained adamant on being uninvolved – perhaps the only reason she wasn't quietly killed off by one faction or another after she began amassing popularity.

If only things could of continued in that manner on Chikyū, if only the Yōkai had not have come...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

"If we allow them to continue as they are, the Ningen will unlock access to the rift. Chikyū needs to be prioritized amongst the Den'i, or they will soon be upon equal grounds as us." The tone was calm, thought the words of the speaker were most upsetting to those gathered within the council chamber.

"A great portion of our troops are still subjecting the twelve Den'i of the 42nd classifications, and what remains is busy aiding the Bode's, Hoag's, and Mayall's coups. Dealing with a Den'i with Chikyū's current technological development would require at least a quarter of the Saisho No Jigen's military if not half. Considering the weapons of mass destruction the Ningen have managed to develop the losses for both sides will be terrible." Snarls and growls resounded after the second speaker returned to her seat.

"Losing a quarter of the military is not acceptable, nor is allowing those Ningen to continue as they are. If we cannot subjugate the filthy little things by month's end than annihilate both planets they inhabit."

"We will NOT commit genocide! Your very suggestion of it shows your utter lack of honor and intelligence you disgusting Kumo!" Golden eyes were narrowed upon the dark-haired being that had spoken the words that had caused the chamber to interrupt into chaos.

"Have you any better ideas to keep them from challenging us Western Inu? Their weapons more than make up for their pitiful strength, and their habitation of two planets allows them a great number of lives to be wasted in their attempts to evade our control" Red eyes sneered back, "The best course of action is undoubtedly that which this Naraku has suggested!"

The Inu Daiyōkai of Western Jigoku was quick to respond. "As always you chose to remain ignorant of ways to achieve one's goals without bloodshed you foolish pup! The Saisho No Jigen has demonstrated many a time the manner in which Den'i can be coaxed to joining us peacefully." The golden eyed and silver haired male's words gave the rest of the council pause.

Naraku rolled his crimson eyes, "All done after demonstrating our technological and military superiority. Something that will not work in this case. In some ways the Ningen have advanced their weapons beyond our own. A display of military superiority great enough to cow them would require too many of our troops, the transportation of which would be too costly and time eating for us to actually consider." The Kumo Daiyōkai's aura was spiking in his anger towards the situation the people of Chikyū presented, "They need to be dealt with now before they advance any further, we cannot call away our troops from their current stations, nor can we wait for the current battles to be won."

"Lord Naraku speaks true, Lord Yoshirou. Every moment we delay dealing with the Ningen they grow closer to rift technology – our one true advantage over their 'nuclear weapons'. We must not give them the opportunity to strike first." The original speaker once more offered his input.

The large inu rolled his golden eyes, "We need only convince the majority of Ningen that warring with us would result in their near destruction, so long as we find someone with sway who would wish to preserve the lives of their people we needn't worry."

A slender female chuckled from behind Yoshirou, "And where exactly would you find someone so willing to give up their power and authority in exchange for – what exactly would you offer them – a pretty job overseeing Ningen affairs? Even if we did find such a creature, his people would assuredly rebel once told they were now under the rule of an extra-dimensional Empire."

"Not," Yoshirou replied, "if we found the right Ningen, and had them endear ourselves to their people." The large Daiyōkai leaned forward in his seat as all eyes in the council chamber affixed themselves upon him, "a true leader can lead their people anywhere, and they would go happily. And if the Ningen come to us happily, their weapons and people will be at our disposal for but a few drops of blood shed – if any."

"Has Chikyū such a King so beloved by his people?"

"Better than that," The Inu smirked, "he has a daughter."

~! #$%^&*()_+

The Inu heir of the West was less than pleased, "Surely father, you jest with this Sesshomaru." Both father and son sat within the command center of a soon to be departing trans-dimensional ship.

Yoshirou shrugged a large shoulder as he looked over a report on the tablet he held in his clawed hand, "You know that I find little humor in matters concerning the possible loss of life, Sesshomaru. The council believes that because it is this one that proposed the idea of a peaceful assimilation, it should be he who sees it to fruitarian."

"My involvement in this affair is unnecessary," Sesshomaru growled towards his sire. The vicious sound and his angered aura putting the Yōkai around him on edge, "This Sesshomaru has never heard of a more ridiculous and preposterous plan."

"Now now my pup, there is no need to be so disbelieving. Political mateings have been utilized in every single dimension we have observed, and from the histories of the different Den'i, have often prevented war."

Sesshomaru snarled, "What makes you mad enough to believe that tying some weak Ningen to an Yōkai would have even the slightest affect on the entirety of the species.?! Let alone tying one to _me_?"

Yoshirou sighed before setting his tablet down and meeting his son's golden eyes, "Because, Sesshomaru, if she would ask it of them they would name her their Queen, and if she were their Queen her husband would be their King. You are an heir to one of the four great clans of the Saisho No Jigen, a being more than suitable to be tasked with the ruling of such a large and resourceful territory as the Chikyū Den'i offers. We need only have the girl allow you the rights as a true King of her people, and if said people believe that their precious Queen loves you, and you love her in return, there will be no issues that cannot be easily resolved."

Sesshomaru snorted, "A single woman cannot be so greatly admired by an entire people."

"You're right Sesshomaru, not all of her people love her, let alone like her." Yoshirou blinked languidly at his son as the ship began it's perpetrations for a trans-dimensional jump.

"Then what meaning would there be in-,"

"The majority of the Ningen's military are commoners, and it is the commoners who view the girl so kindly. Control the military control the government. She need only take power, and you need only keep her in power. With the right offers she will undoubtedly be more than willing to subject her world to the Saisho No Jigen. Her people will be reassured that their Queen has attained a position of importance amongst the empire by being the mate of the next Western Inu Daiyōkai, and will accept honored positions amongst our empire." Yoshirou cared little for the glare his eldest offered him at his interruption of Sesshomaru's words. The boy would simply have to resign himself to his fate.

"You speak as though the Ningen will be high class citizens amongst the Saisho No Jigen."

"As your people, Sesshomaru, they will be."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Tuesday, August, 25th, 3015, Chikyū calendar, 5:01 A.M., the capital city of Kyūden-shi. Just before sunrise various research centers, laboratories, universities, and monitoring stations around the world began to receive strange readings from their instruments. At exactly 5:04 A.M. 155.3 miles directly above Kyūden-shi a large unidentified vessel was located. By sunrise various government and military personal were being awakened, and missiles were being prepped for launch orders; the first transmission from the vessel was received while the King Ichirou was hurriedly dressing.

" **We are the Yōkai of Jigoku from the Saisho No Jigen Dimension. We have traveled the rift between worlds to share with you our great technology and resources. Our Empire is great and benevolent. Let us meet with your people; let us come to know one another. A Daiyōkai representative has come to meet with your Nobility and Leaders. Our lines of communication shall remain open; we will answer your questions.**

 **Along with this broadcast we have transmitted a brief history of the Saisho No Jigen. It is our sincerest wish that your race and the many races of our Empire may learn from one another. Your representatives are welcome to board our vessel to witness our technologies first hand. We will remain in orbit maintaining our position awaiting your response. If you wish it our Daiyōkai representative will travel to the surface to meet with you."**

A pretty and exotic female appeared upon televisions and computers to offer their message, her soft voice sounded through radios worldwide. In many ways the creature appeared similar to the Ningen she addressed, but the glint of sharp fangs within her mouth, the delicate cyan swirls upon her cheeks, her pointed ears almost hidden by light purple curls, and slit like pupils within her pink colored eyes demonstrated her differing species. Within a few short hours every Ningen regardless of their time zone was awake and watching the Yōkai's broadcast over and over again. The Government issued a statement that they would be communicating with the trans-dimensional travelers, but little more information was given to the masses. Due to the quiet of their own officials the people of Chikyū began greedily and suspiciously reviewing the wealth of information that had been transmitted alongside the initial broadcast.

Princess Higurashi Kagome spent her morning anxiously in a large underground bunker where the entirety of the Royal family as well as other high ranked government officials had been moved to after the Yōkai's transmission. They would remain there until it was determined safe; King Ichirou spent his time in the command room conferring with various people on the surface. On his order the Chikyū Generals kept the nuclear warheads armed, but on standby until the motives of newcomers could be properly determined. He did not attempt to contact the Yōkai until several hours after their transmission – giving his people just enough time to go over the information that had accompanied it. Kagome didn't even know that there was an open line of communication until three days later when the inhabitants of the underground bunker were permitted to return to the surface.

Everything was irreversibly altered after those few days; the largest of changes however were still yet to come.

 _ **Yes I know it's short, but my schedule has been hectic lately, and this is all I have for now. At least it's something; again I apologize that updates will be sporadic due to work and classes.**_


End file.
